Marry Me
by DreamsOfJelly
Summary: "—Will you be my queen? —le dijo el canadiense sin borrar ni un segundo la sonrisa de su rostro. Yuri volvió a abrir los ojos ligeramente, sintiendo como el aire le hacía falta nuevamente. Jean no la dejo responder, le dio un suave beso sobre los labios y volvió a alejarse, continuando con la rutina." Gender Bender. Pliroy.


Hola~. Nuevamente aparezco por aquí con un nuevo shot de mi hermosa OTP ~. Jajaja, este fic fue escrito para participar en el concurso que esta organizando el foro jyuriworld... si les gusta mucho la pareja, debería darse una vuelta por allí, esta hermoso el lugar.

Bueno, en el fic estoy manejando GenderBender (queraro) por parte de Yuri, esta participando en la categoria. En las galas no se como va realmete el orden de presentación, no se si quien quedo en primer lugar presenta primero o de último; pero en mi imaginación el primer lugar queda para ser la última presentación. Por otro lado, la canción que deben escuchar para que el fic tenga sentido es Marry Me de Jason Derulo. No se, la canción siento que quedaba perfecto. Oh si, la ponen cuando Jean salga.. no más una sugerencia.

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste.

Advertencia: GenderBender, sin betear ,posibles faltas ortográficas y/o grámaticales.

Disclaimer: Yuri On Ice es propieda de sus respectivos autores, al igual que la canción que utilice para ciertos pedazos del fic.

* * *

 **Marry Me**

" _Para siempre será suficiente, así que no hay necesidad de apresurarse"_

Las luces del lugar del mundo estaba sobre ella, ninguna de las miradas podía apartarse de la muchacha que estaba dentro de la pista de hielo, moviéndose con gracia, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase. Deleitaba a todos con la delicadeza de sus giros, los asombraba con la dificultad de los saltos y piruetas que efectuaba, dándoles a conocer porque nuevamente se había coronado como la ganadora del GPF.

Yuri Plisetsky bailaba al ritmo de Once upon a December, soudtrack de la película Anastasia; una de sus películas preferidas aunque nunca lo admitiría. Se movía con tal perfección que daba la impresión que ella estaba flotando por la pista de baile. El traje que llevaba, un hermoso vestido de color azul marino, con detalles de diamante le añadía un toque angelical a su persona; y su cabello rubio recogido en una perfecta trenza le daba una imagen digna del apodo por el que todo el mundo del patinaje le conocía: El Hada Rusa.

Con tan solo 22 años de edad, Yuri no dejaba de impresionar a las personas; desde que había ingresado a la división Senior había batido records y había ganado tantas medallas de oro que podría considerarse una de las patinadoras con mayor número de victorias en toda la división. Nadie lograba superarla, aunque hubiese nuevas rivales, con un excelente nivel, Plisetsky siempre lograba evolucionar, mostrando cada año una nueva faceta al público. Ese año no había sido diferente; Yuri había quedado en primer lugar en ambas categorías de la final. Y allí estaba, en la presentación de gala, deleitando a todos con el lado más delicado que poseía. Sonreía suavemente, algo que no ocurría con mucha frecuencia, dejaba que todos se perdieran en la historia que su cuerpo deseaba crear con aquella danza.

Una vez hubo acabado, el lugar entero estalló en aplausos y vítores. Yuri agradeció con una ligera sonrisa y saludo al público, mientas las personas le lanzaban algunas flores y peluches a la pista. Ella se movió por la pista, saludando a las personas y cuando estuvo dispuesta a salir de esta, Nikiforov le hizo una señal, negando varias veces. Yuri frunció el ceño, estaba cansada y solo deseaba irse a sentar, pero al notar que Lilia y Yakov también negaron, entendió que por alguna extraña razón debía quedarse en el hielo. Bufó de manera algo evidente, sin preocuparse de demostrar su irritación; ella quería descansar. Ya todas las patinadoras que participaron en el GPF habían hecho su presentación, era el turno de los hombres. Se cruzó de brazos, fastidiada.

Ella quería poder apreciar la presentación de Katsuki, la de Otabek y especialmente la de su pareja Jean. Joder. Enrojeció sólo de pensar su nombre; el patinador canadiense y ella llevaban algunos años saliendo, y a pesar de pelear por cada idiotez que el otro decía ella le amaba con locura. Nunca lo diría, pero él era su hombre ideal, aquel que le hacía sonreír como tonta cuando nadie la veía, el que provocaba que su corazón se acelerara ante su simple recuerdo.

Tan entretenida estuvo en sus pensamientos, que no noto el momento exacto en que el sonido de un piano comenzó a sonar en los altavoces del lugar. Una de las pequeñas niñas encargadas de recoger los obsequios para los patinadores se acercó a ella, extendiéndole un ramo de rosas color azul, su preferido. Yuri jadeó ligeramente sorprendida y sonriendo a la pequeña que le devolvió el gesto, para luego señalarle a la entrada de la pista.

Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron ligeramente al notar como Jean Jacques, el campeón del GPF masculino, ingresaba a la pista, con un hermoso traje de color negro y su sonrisa galante, mirándola fijamente mientras comenzaba a deslizarse por el hielo. El público grito de pura emoción en cuanto el canadiense se acercó hasta la posición en la que Plisetsky se encontraba y giraba un par de veces a su alrededor. Yuri se cubrió los labios con una mano, evitando reír.

— ¿Qué haces, idiota? Todavía no es tu turno. —cuestiono en cuanto Jean estuvo cerca. Leroy no dijo nada, solo alzo ambas cejas con picardía y tomo la mano de su novia con delicadeza para depositar un suave beso. Un nuevo grito por parte de todo el público.

— Sólo mírame fijamente, Yuri-chan. Y escucha lo que dice la canción, con ella te quiero decir algo muy importante. —Dicho esto, el más alto se alejó, saludando a la audiencia que parecía confundida con lo que sucedía.

El piano se detuvo y una nueva pista se hizo escuchar por el lugar. Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron ligeramente, mientras su corazón comenzaba a saltar con fuerza en su pecho. Ella conocía esa canción; Leroy vivía cantándosela al oído y ella únicamente solía empujarlo, enrojeciendo completamente ante el significado tan importante que esa melodía buscaba transmitir.

 _A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head when I think of all the years I wanna be with you. Wake up every morning with you in my bed. That's precisely what I plan to do._

Jean giro sobre su eje, comenzando a bailar con gracia al ritmo de la música. El público comenzó a aplaudir, animando el momento. Jean guiño un ojo, dando un pequeño salto doble, para volver hasta la posición donde su pareja se encontraba. La tomo con delicadeza de la mano y comenzó a girar suavemente.

 _We´ll forever be in love, so there´s no need to rush, but one day I won´t be able to ask you on loud enough._

Yuri dejo salir un suave sollozo mientras Jean la elevaba del suelo, sosteniéndole con firmeza de la cintura. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, no tuvieron necesidad de decir nada. Ella simplemente se dejó hacer, sonriendo como nunca antes había hecho. Jean giro un tanto y Yuri elevo un poco la pierna izquierda, para crear cierto equilibrio entre ellos.

 _I´ll say, will you marry me? I swear that I will mean it._

La rusa estaba segura que había olvidado como respirar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sintiendo como todas aquellas emociones azotaban su cuerpo de una manera que le hizo olvidar que estaban frente a todo el público. Jean le deposito con delicadeza en el suelo y beso nuevamente su mano, guiñando el ojo izquierdo con coquetería, para luego volver a alejarse. Las personas presentes gritaron de emoción, sabiendo que estaban presenciando un momento único entre la pareja de patinadores.

 _I´ll Will you marry me?_

Leroy se lució con la coreografía que sus padres y él prepararon especialmente para esa ocasión. Llevaba planeado aquello desde hacía meses. Había hablado con los representantes del concurso y pidió que le dieran la oportunidad de realizar su presentación de la gala justo después de Plisetsky, pues ella era una importante pieza para que la coreografía fuese perfecta, además de que estaba pensada especialmente para la rubia.

Los espectadores y demás patinadores le animaban, mientras el daba algunos de esos saltos tan arriesgados por los que era conocido. De vez en cuando dirigía la mirada a su novia, sonriéndole como todo un galán. Yuri negaba un par de veces, ocultando un tanto su rostro detrás del ramo de flores que le habían entregado en su nombre. Jean le lanzo un beso y continúo deleitando a las personas con su presentación.

Volvió al lado de su novia, tomándola por la cintura, para que ambos comenzaran a moverse por toda la pista de una forma sincronizada, casi como si hubiesen practicado aquello juntos. Yuri dejo caer el ramo de flores para así poder colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Jean, como si ambos estuviesen bailando un vals. Una escena nueva, considerando que Plisetsky detestaba evidenciar cualquier muestra de cariño frente al ojo público. Estaba tan emocionada por el acontecimiento que simplemente se dejó llevar por cada una de las emociones que su pareja le estaba provocando con una simple danza.

 _Girl, I have you, to get right down on bended knee, nothing else would ever be better, better._ _That day when…_

Una de las pequeñas patinadoras volvió a la pista con algo entre sus manos. Yuri estuvo consciente de su presencia fue cuando Jean dejo de bailar con ella y se agacho lo suficiente como para poder depositar un suave beso en la frente de la niña, recibiendo gustoso lo que ella traía. El muchacho volvió la vista a su pareja, observándole de manera ligeramente divertida. Yuri alzo una ceja de manera sospechosa, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada; Jean le hizo girar ligeramente hasta quedar de espaldas a él. Sintió como el canadiense colocaba algo sobre su cabeza, y ella de inmediato llevo ambas manos a esta. Una corona de diamantes fue uno de los objetos que la pequeña llevo. Plisetsky dejo salir una risa y se giró para observar que, efectivamente, Jean llevaba su propia corona.

 _I´ll say, will you marry me?_

—Will you be my queen? —le dijo el canadiense sin borrar ni un segundo la sonrisa de su rostro. Yuri volvió a abrir los ojos ligeramente, sintiendo como el aire le hacía falta nuevamente. Jean no la dejo responder, le dio un suave beso sobre los labios y volvió a alejarse, continuando con la rutina.

La rubia se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía nuevamente desembocado, no específicamente por el corto baile que ambos compartieron. Sus orbes verdosos se clavaron sobre su pareja, apreciando como este se movía con gracia en la pista, animando al público, presumiendo ese talento que poseía.

Jean se movió hasta donde sus padres se encontraban y recibió algo entre sus manos. Patino de vuelta hasta donde dejo a Yuri y se deslizo de tal manera que la posición en la que quedo fue de rodillas frente a ella.

 _A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head when I think of all the years I wanna be with you. Wake up every morning with you in my bed. That's precisely what I plan to do._

Se acomodó ligeramente hasta quedar solo con una rodilla en el hielo. Yuri se llevó una mano hasta su boca, buscando contener el gritillo de emoción que quiso escapar de sus labios, su rostro enrojeció y su corazón latió con tal fuerza que estaba segura que Jean podía escucharlo. Jean estaba igual, podía sentir como los latidos de su corazón eran audibles para todos en aquella pista.

—Yuri Plisetsky —comenzó, una vez la música se detuvo. Los presentes dejaron salir un alarido, conscientes del momento tan especial que tenían la dicha de presenciar. Yuri le observo fijamente ante la mención de su nombre. Los ojos de Jean brillaron de pura emoción, sintiéndose tan enamorado como la primera vez que tuvo la dicha de conocerla; con eso pudo reafirmar que su decisión era correcta. — ¿Me concederías el honor, de casarte conmigo? —le mostro un hermoso anillo con un pequeño diamante en forma de gatito en el centro.

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar durante unos segundos. Jean podía jurar que olvido si quiera respirar hasta el momento en que observo una reacción en las facciones de su novia. Ella dejo salir un sollozo suave y por su bonito rostro comenzaron a correr algunas lágrimas que le fueron imposibles esconder más. Leroy se alarmo y estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie para poder abrazar el delicado cuerpo de Yuri. Esa no era la reacción que deseaba, de seguro había hecho algo mal. La inseguridad de la que era poseedor se hizo presente, haciéndole imaginar los peores escenarios que aquella propuesta pudieran tener como final. Quiso pedir perdón por todo el número que había formado, pero el asentimiento constante de la cabeza de su pareja le hizo parpadear confundido.

¿Sí? ¿Le estaba diciendo que sí?

Yuri intento calmarse y se agacho lo suficiente como para poder abrazar a su novio por los hombros. Jean dejo volvió a respirar con normalidad y con delicadeza rodeo el cuerpo de la rubia, poniéndose de pie para poderle abrazar de mejor manera. La hizo girar un tanto de la emoción y busco sus labios.

—Sí quiero. —murmuró ella, en cuanto se hubieron separado de ese suave beso. La sonrisa que le regalo era una de las más hermosas que Jean tuvo la dicha que apreciar.

—Gracias —agradeció él, siendo ahora su turno el de romper en llanto de pura felicidad. Tomo el anillo y la mano de Yuri, deslizando la joya sobre su dedo anular. Le quedaba perfecto. Soltó su mano luego de depositar otro beso en el dorso de esta y ella dejo salir una risa.

—Bobo… ¿Por qué estoy contigo? —Yuri limpio con suavidad las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de su pareja, observándole con esa ternura que normalmente solo mostraba cuando estaban solos.

—Porque me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti. —canturreó el más alto, atrapando la mano de Yuri entre la suya.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, cerrando los ojos, olvidándose de los flashes de las cámaras, de los gritos del público, de la voz de sus entrenadores; quienes les llamaban para salir. Se entregaron a ese beso que sería el comienzo de una nueva historia para ellos, donde ambos recorrerían un nuevo camino hasta llegar al altar, donde jurarían amor eterno el uno al otro.

Sí, definitivamente esa había sido otro año perfecto para Yuri Plisetsky y Jean Jacques Leroy.

* * *

Fin~

Review? Se los agradecieria mucho.


End file.
